The world of the smart warriors
by Multifandoms02
Summary: When the new order of the stone find themselves in a different world, it's up to them and with the help of the seven famous ninja to get back to their own home. I don't own MCSM or Ninjago. I only own Maria (my OC) and the plot.
1. Where are we now?

~3rd person POV~

Jesse sighs as he leads the others to a portal with diamond and redstone blocks.

"Do the blocks give any indication to the world we end up in?" Jesse asks Ivor who shrugs.

"Maybe? I don't know. Ask in this world." Petra and Lukas nod in agreement.

"Let's go then," Jesse says before he and his friends enter the portal.

"What the heck?" Petra says. "Not what I was expecting."

The adventurers were stood on the middle of what appears to be a deserted street. Suddenly 7 people come sprinting past all in different colours. They all seem to be wearing full body, kimonos or gis. They also have the hoods down. They appear to be fighters.

~Cole's POV~

"Sis, how far away are we?" Jay yells from where he's pretty much at the back of the group. At this point, Maria and I have stopped.

Maria rolls her eyes. "We still need to go through another two streets. Which means running because we're already late!"

"Maria, calm down. Dad and Dareth are still teaching the younger children now. We don't have to be there until two." Lloyd reassures Maria, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You do realise it's five to now right?" Maria says back, sassily to Lloyd.

Maria turns around and glances at the people behind her. Jay walks up to them dragging Maria with him.

"You're not from around here are you?" Maria asks.

 _I am surprised she was the first to speak. She's normally really shy around new people. Heck, she wouldn't even talk to Sensei Wu on her own for nearly two weeks after we met her!_

"No, we're not." The blonde boy of the group says. _'So the whole thing about every group having a blonde is true.'_ I glance quickly at Lloyd. _'Yep definitely true.'_

"You guys go to the dojo. Apologise to Sensei Garmadon for me!" Maria half yells the last part as we've already taken off running.

~Jesse's POV~

"I'm Maria." Maria says glancing around us.

"Well I'm Jesse, this is Petra, Lukas and Ivor." I point around the group as I say their name.

I look down at Maria. Her eyes are squinted against the sun.

"Where are you from then?" She asks us.

 _Something about this girl makes me feel like I can trust her about the whole portal thing. Maybe she knows someone who's an Old Builder._

"Well, it's a long story-"

"I know people who can help." She interrupts me. "Tell me on the way."

~10 minutes later~

"So let me get this straight, you guys are stuck in a portal hallway and you came through a portal with redstone and diamond blocks and ended up here." Maria pretty much recites.

"Yeah. That's right." Ivor says tugging on the girl's shoulder. "Know any Old Builders?" To everyone's surprise, she winces. Though it could have been from Ivor gripping her shoulder.

"Got yourself lucky there. I know 3 other Old Builders." Maria says smiling as she opens the door of a dojo.

"Wait. Are you an Old Builder?" Lukas asks Maria whose smile widens even more now if that's possible.

"Yep. Never liked the name though. Makes me seem really old, considering I'm the youngest." She says as an old man in a Sensei like suit waves her over.

"Maria, finally decide to show up." He says as Maria walks over.

"So she says she knows 3 Old Builders. She IS an Old Builder herself. She should be able to help us get home." I say to the others.

Another old man walks up to Maria and the first man and starts talking to them.

"Do you think this place is good then? Better than the others?" Petra asks glancing around the place.

"Defiantly seems better. Plus we've not had to ASK about getting home. It's like Maria expected us to come." Lukas says glancing at the two elders and the young girl.

"Maybe she did? If she's really an Old Builder, do you think she's maybe in contact with Cassie or anyone from Sky City?" Petra asks, she does have a fair point actually.

"Of course she's an Old Builder!" Ivor says a bit too loud making Maria, Maria's brother and friends, and the two elders Maria is talking to turn and glance at Ivor, before going back and doing what they were doing previously.

"Guys, let's not try and embarrass the girl we've just met and has agreed to help us. Also, I think Ivor's right about her being an Old Builder." I say. I'd seen Maria's cheeks turn a bright pink when Ivor had spoken.

~Maria's POV~

 _'Great thank you so much, Ivor!_ '

Sensei's Wu and Garmadon walk up to Jesse and Ivor while I weave through the students to find my brother.

"Maria!" Jay calls from where everyone is crowded around a table. Lloyd and Nya are sitting on the table. Cole is leaning up on the wall nearest Lloyd, Kai doing the same but nearest Nya, Jay was sat on the floor before he'd jumps up and hugs me, Zane also pulls himself to his feet and goes to stand next to Kai. "I thought you'd got lost!" I snigger a little bit at that.

"Says the guy who asked me how far away we were!" I say as Jay laughs half nervously.

"Sorry, sis." Jay apologises.

"What is an Old Builder exactly?" Kai asks me as I sigh.

"Heard Ivor then huh?" I ask him.

"I think the whole dojo heard him, Marie," Nya says hopping down from the table.

"What'd they need then?" Cole asks me.

"They just need to get home," I say giving Cole a half hug who automatically hugs me back. "Why miss me too much?" I joke making Cole snort into my hair.

"No, just worried about you." He says sweetly making me blush and bury my head in his chest. He strokes my hair comfortingly.

"I assume they aren't from this world at all correct?" Zane asks me as I emerge from Cole's gi.

"Yeah. That's right." I say curling up into Cole's side and rest my head on his arm as his hand settles on my waist. Luckily Jay isn't going to pry me away from Cole.

"Is Ivor the man who practically yelled?" Lloyd asks, his eyes slightly wide with awe and as if he's going to start teasing us as he looks at me literally cuddling Cole.

"Yeah, he is," I reply.

I quickly explain their story to my friends, I already got permission to tell anyone I think could help so I'm not going behind their backs and telling my closest friends if they'd asked me not to. I'm not like that. Plus I think Lloyd and Zane can help them. The next thing I say has everyone staring at me in pure surprise.

"Misako, Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon are Old Builders."

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first cross over of two of my favourite fandoms, MCSM and Ninjago.**


	2. Meeting the Old Builders

~Maria's POV~

"Misako, Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon are Old Builders." I say to the group. Lloyd is the first to reply.

"Wait what?!" He splutters slightly, "what exactly is an Old Builder?"

"Yeah, you never answered me!" Kai says making me roll my eyes.

"An Old Builder is someone who's part of the group called the Old Builders. The group built a massive hallway full of portals and called it the Portal Hallway or The Hallway. The portals lead to lots of different worlds, including ours." I explain as Jay looks over my shoulder at someone. I turn around and Ivor is right behind me. "Do you need something?" I ask him.

"Jesse! I was right!" He runs off to go get Jesse as I turn back to the others.

"What was that about?" Nya asks me as she looks like she's about to laugh.

I shrug. "He yelled about me being an Old Builder remember, he was probably the only one that believed me."

"Are you an Old Builder then?" Cole asks me kissing my head lightly making me blush, bad!

"Yeah, how else would I have known that?" I say giggling as Jesse comes back with Petra in tow.

"Someone's embarrassed." Petra says smirking as I roll my eyes.

"Did you not believe Ivor then?" I ask sliding out of Cole's loving embrace before following them to where Ivor and Lukas are stood on the opposite side of the room.

Petra laughs nervously as she answers, "no not at first, but if you know all about it, it makes sense."

"Yeah. I believed Ivor after thinking about it. How would you know the who the Old Builders were if you weren't one?" Jesse says as Lukas smiles down at me sheepishly.

"I wouldn't. What's that Lukas?" I ask as I spot the book and pen he is holding.

"Just a journal of the worlds we've visited." He says scratching the back of his head.

~Lukas' POV~

"OK. Maria, how do we get home?" Ivor asks Maria who looks slightly shocked at the sudden question.

I glance over at her friends, the boy she was hugging, I presume is her boyfriend, is looking slightly concerned as Maria visibly tensed at the question.

"Ivor!" Jesse snaps and Petra glares at him.

"Sorry I just wanted to know!"

"I don't know." She whispers so quietly. I think I'm the only one who heard her as she moved towards me when Ivor asked her the question.

"It's OK, Maria. The other Old Builders will know right?" I ask her gently as she looks up at me.

"I think they do. I'll introduce you in a minute, another class is starting."

We follow her to small set of seats as we sit down while she sits with her friends.

The elder man explains what they have to do. Fight your opponent without fighting. He ends up getting Maria to do a demonstration, but switches it to the guy in green as Maria very nearly bashed her head on the light from jumping too high.

"You OK Maria?" The man with the beard asks as she leads the two elders towards us.

"Yep. Why did Dareth think having a low hanging light in a dojo was a good idea?" She asks as the man without a beard snickers lightly.

"He wasn't expecting anyone to nearly crash into the light when they tried to do a backflip, indoors!"

"Fair point,"

"Maria you need to be more careful of the light!" A man in brown appears out of nowhere, right behind Maria, who jumps.

"Sorry, not my fault the light is really low. Jay and the others are over there," she points to where her brother and friends are.

'So Jay's her brother or boyfriend then?'

The guy in brown has walked off, now and again correcting students stances.

"I am Sensei Wu and this is my brother Sensei Garmadon," the man with the beard introduces as Maria jumps up onto the table, feet resting on a chair, chin resting on her hands.

"I'm Jesse. This is Petra, Lukas and Ivor."

~10 minutes later~

"Yes there should be a portal here." Wu says.

"Should?" Petra asks, slightly worried.

"No one knows where it is, for all we know, it could of been destroyed years ago." Maria speaks up.

"There's a way you can at least try to find it right?" Ivor asks Maria and the two elders.

"I think I know a way we can find it." Maria jumps off the table and heads over to her friends.

She's quick to drag two of them over. She must of explained the problem on the way back as the guy in white immediately speaks up.

"We can do a scan of the whole of Ninjago and underground too." He explains. "But it might not work as we use it as a sighting scan to find enemy hideouts-"

"Or keep an eye on you guys when you're on solo missions." The guy in green interrupts sniggering slightly and glancing between Maria and the other boy.

"Let's go and use it." Jesse gets up but is stopped by Maria who laughs.

"Nope. Us ninja are stuck here until later. Which means you guys are too."

"Fine. We'll wait." Ivor mumbles under his breath.

"Good. Because you've kinda got to if you want to use the scan to find the portal." Maria says giggling.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out.**


End file.
